


The Very Grumpy Knight

by ScribblesInTheMargins, SHSLshortie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Illustrations, M/M, Overprotective Brother, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie
Summary: The story of how Michele finally figures things out in Barcelona ... well, not really, but sort of :)Love triumphs in the end.





	The Very Grumpy Knight

Michele was running late.  Even though he had been told by his sister **not** to come to Barcelona, he was here anyway -- and yes, he was very aware that he had finished the GP series so so close to making the final, but had ended up just short by the most painful of margins.  He needed to do better next year. His sister was in the final though, and he had said he was going to meet her at the hotel restaurant five minutes ago.

 

He had been distracted when Emil had texted him.  Honestly, if his sister texted as much as Emil did, Michele would be a very very happy man.  His sister was still annoyed that he was even in Barcelona, so he knew she wouldn't be waiting for him to arrive at the restaurant before ordering.  However, he also knew that no matter how upset she was, she would have a chair for him.

 

Hurrying into the restaurant, he saw his sister sitting at a table in the back.  As soon as he approached the table, he saw something on the table, and he stopped, eyes wide as he looked at the offending item.  "What is that?"

 

Sara rolled her eyes, brushing a long lock of dark hair that had fallen forward back as she barely looked up from her juice, "Honestly, Mickey.  They are flowers. Why are you always like this?"

 

"Who gave you flowers?"  He was looking around the restaurant, trying to see what man was here to hit on his sister.  Whatever good mood he had had was gone. Then he noticed, the seat next to her looked as if someone had sat there.  The napkin was moved and the silverware disturbed. Then, he saw the coffee cup. His sister did not drink coffee. "Who are you having breakfast with?"  He knew their coach didn't keep a close enough eye on her. What if she had -- He paused, the thought of her having breakfast after spending the night with someone almost too much for him.

 

"Mickey, just sit down.  Stop making a scene."  Her patience was already gone and she was supposed to be having a public practice soon before her short program tonight.  She did not need her brother making a fuss like this.

 

"Who are you having breakfast with!"  He sat down, looking at his sister with a frown on his face.

 

"I don't have to tell you whom I am here with.  You are my brother, not my keeper. You need to start acting like it!"  Her hand moved to her glass of juice, taking a sip to try and calm herself.

 

Before Michele could say anything, He felt arms around him from the back, "Oh, are you joining us for breakfast?"   The accent was thick and Russian, but Michele recognized Mila's voice instantly.

 

Letting go of Michele, Mila sat down next to Sara and picked up the cup of coffee, "Oh, I so needed this.  Thank you for ordering for me." Mila was smiling as she sat there, looking from Sara to Michele with one red eyebrow raised.  

 

"Why did you not just tell me it was Mila having breakfast with you.  I wouldn't have been nearly as upset." His menu was open as he started to decide what to eat.  Honestly, that Mila was here with Sara was a good thing. Had she simply said she was with her friend, he wouldn't have thought anything of it.

 

The flowers were forgotten as he decided on food.  What he didn't notice was how Mila slipped a foot from her shoe to let a bare toe trace along Sara's ankle with a smile on her face.

 

"So I am allowed breakfast with Mila but --"

 

"Of course you can have breakfast with Mila.  She is your friend. Why would I want to stop you from spending time with her."

 

Mila rolled her eyes at that, laughing for reasons that Michele seemed to miss.  "Oh, so I can have breakfast with your beautiful sister?" She leaned forward, smiling and it was clear she was trying to get a reaction from Michele -- not that that was normally hard.

 

Somehow Michele managed to ignore the provocation and get through breakfast without any more drama.

 

* * *

 

Things in Barcelona had been going well.  Well, as well as they could be going. The short program had gone well.  Sara was in third after it and Mila was in second. An American skater was in first, but neither of the girls seemed too worried about that fact.  

 

Michele now had his ever-present shadow Emil with him, but that was actually a good thing.  If he wasn't here, who knew what Emil would be doing without him there. As it was, he wasn't overjoyed that Emil was staying by his side talking about some show that he had been watching on the hotel TV last night.  Evidently, the TVs were able to use the streaming services -- Michele hadn't noticed, he had been too busy going through social media to see what people were saying to and about his sister. Honestly, some of the pictures she posted.  They got all the wrong types of attention.

 

Earlier that night, evidently Sara and Mila had gone to the hotel pool and he did not approve at all of them posting such pictures.  Such small swimsuits. The comments, too. Yes, Mila and Sara had been close in all of those, but did people not realize those two were friends?  He wasn't worried about Sara spending time with Mila -- except sometimes she was a bad influence. If they hugged and snuggled up to one another, that was fine.  Maybe it would make it more likely for the boys to stay away.

 

When he arrived with Emil, the girls had piled their presents from the fans together and were laughing.  Of course, both of them had received a lot of flowers and some were being grabbed from the table to be brought back to the hotel.  Stuffed animals, for the most part, were normally donated to various children's charities, but a few were often kept by the skaters.

 

When Michele and Emil reached them, Mila was laughing, a red teddy bear in her hands as she made it kiss Sara's cheek, both girls laughing.  Yes, there were no boys nearby. Good. As long as Michele was able to keep track of Emil, this day would be good.

 

"Oh look at that one!"  Emil walked straight to the girls' table, picking up a teddy bear that was wearing a cape.

 

"Why are you touching the girls' gifts."  Before either girl could say anything about it Michele was right there, making sure nothing happened.

 

"Oh, Mickey.  Settle down, won't you?  It's just a teddy bear." Sara rolled her eyes as Mila giggled, making the red teddy bear kiss Sara on the lips this time as the dark haired girl laughed and playfully swatted at Mila.

 

"Can I have it?"  Emil was smiling as he looked at the caped bear and Michele was frowning.

 

"Of course, it's yours."  She had more than enough plush animals, much more than enough.  How could she not give a friend a bear he wanted.

 

Mila was laughing as she grabbed a cat plush, "Oh I know who I should give this grumpy looking kitty to."  Even as she laughed though, she put it down -- Mila didn't really want to aggravate Yuri too much today if she didn't have to.

 

The rest of the night went well. Nothing horrible happened Two more days and it would be the final.  

 

The next day Michele was tired.  He'd been up until late -- honestly, his sister and Mila having a sleepover was fine -- they didn't need to put pictures of it all over the internet.  If anyone had asked him, he would have told them that they both needed to wear much more clothing than that. Not that anything was too inappropriate, just that was his baby sister and men did not need to be looking at her like that, and he knew exactly how they were looking at her when she posted pictures like that.

 

What he didn't expect was a knock on his door.  Maybe it was his sister. He rushed over there, ready to tell her exactly how she shouldn't have been wearing anything as small as she had been wearing.

 

When he opened the door, it was not at all what he had expected.  Instead, Emil was there wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants.  "Good morning." It wasn't morning anymore, but Emil said it anyways. He held out the bear to Michele, "I -- I wanted you to have this."

 

"The bear?  Why would I …"

 

"Because I thought it looked like you.  See, it has a little cape and is supposed to be a knight and it has …"

 

"A knight?"  Michele furrowed his brow as he looked at Emil.

 

"Yeah, I mean, you know, your short program and you are always defending your sister and watching out for everyone and being protective and … "

 

Michele looked down at the bear, "He looks grumpy,"

 

In fact, the bear did look grumpy.  There was a temptation to point out that was why he had wanted the bear most of all, because it did remind him of Michele so much.   However, he decided not to say that. "I think it looks cute?"

 

"Cute?  I thought you said it looked like me?"  Michele looked even more confused as he held onto the bear, looking it over closely from it's cape to the little sword at its waist to the undeniably grumpy look on its face.

 

"I did."  Without another word, Emil leaned in.  He had flown all the way to Barcelona on some flimsy excuse about supporting his friends in competition instead of preparing for his own nationals.  He was here.  He had to take this gamble. If it worked, it worked. If it didn't, then he would have to just move on with his life. He leaned into the other man, brushing his lips across those surprised ones.

 

As Emil pulled back, his smile was still there, but now it looked nervous as he tried to gauge how badly he had fucked things up.  The shock was just shock in those purple eyes though. There wasn't revulsion or disgust or any of those emotions he had been worried about.

 

"Mickey, I was never hitting on your sister…"  Oh, he had been trying to get close to one of the Crispino twins, just Michele had been assuming the wrong one.

 

"Oh …"  Michele was shocked, frozen in place as he held onto the bear.  Then, realizing what had just happened, he reached out to grip onto Emil's arm, pulling him into the hotel room as he continued to clutch the bear in his other arm.

 

* * *

 

Was there anything as wonderful as room service?  Yes, yes there was -- and that was when you were having room service brunch in bed.  Mila was curled up to Sara's side, every last pillow from both of their rooms on the bed as they relaxed.  A champagne flute in her hands, the mimosa much more champagne than orange juice, and she was giggling, "How do you think it went?"  Between being tired and the mimosa's, Mila's accent was thicker than normal.

 

"He hasn't sent me a message in two hours -- even with all the pictures we posted last night."

 

Mila laughed at that, "I told you, what your brother needed was to get laid."

 

"Oh really?  My brother needs to get laid?"  Sara leaned in to run her lips over the shaved hair of Mila's undercut.  So few people realized the woman's hair was in an undercut. The red locks were so thick and with the gentle waves, Sara couldn't even imagine how Mila's hair would be if it wasn't tamed a little.  Setting her own Mimosa down, she moved both hands to run through Mila's hair, letting her lips trace soft kisses over the shell of the redhead's ear.

 

"I'd say you need to get laid, but after this morning that would be a little…"  Mila just laughed though, rolling to her side, the flute in her hand as she moved her lips to Sara's.  "I definitely can not say like sister like brother."

 

"Mmm, maybe if Emil doesn't screw up his chance."  Sara was smiling though as she took the drinks to move them to the nightstand before rolling over onto Mila.  "I don't want to be talking about my brother now though."

 

Mila laughed, wrapping her arms around Sara to pull her in tighter.  "I know one way to see if your brother is actually busy?"

 

"To make sure?"  Sara sat up, her head tilted as she looked at Mila.

 

"I'm tired of this hiding, Sara.  I -- I love you." Mila bit her lip as she looked at Sara.  Maybe she spent too much time listening to Georgi about true love.  Maybe she had seen too much of how miserable Victor had been alone. Maybe she didn't want to be old and alone like Lilia.  Maybe she was just as willing to take a chance as Emil had been.

 

Sara's eyes were wide as she saw Mila reaching for something, then pulling out a box.  "Mila?"

 

"Please, let me say what I need to say.  I love you. Sara, I love you and I don't want -- I don't want to do this sneaking around thing."  The box didn't hold rings. Instead, there was a pair of necklaces, each with one side of a heart, Mila's name on one and Sara's on the other.  As Mila looked at Sara, she picked up the one with her own name on it, offering the half of a heart with Mila scrolled across it to the other woman.  "Will you be my girlfriend? Officially and publicly?" There was no teasing in those eyes as Mila said it. This was serious and so important.

 

Carefully, Sara reached out, taking the necklace and without a word placing it around her own neck as she nodded, "All you ever had to do was ask."  As she leaned forward, she took the other necklace, carefully placing her own name around Mila's neck as well.

 

It was at least an hour later when they both were curled up into each other before Sara grabbed her phone.  As they held their necklaces together so both names could be seen, she took the picture. The kiss during the picture made it more than clear exactly what the necklaces represented.  As she placed it on her social media, the caption was simple, "The GP isn't even over yet and I've already received the most beautiful prize."

 

Later, they'd both realize that it took over four hours for Michele to respond -- long after the rest of their friends had congratulated them.  Both Emil and Michele had evidently been unable to check their phones. Never before had a plan of Mila's worked that well.


End file.
